


An Inevitable Mess

by losereality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Bunkers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losereality/pseuds/losereality
Summary: The boys return from a long hunt exhausted, but still want to celebrate with a couple beers. Until Dean and Cas are the last ones up and Dean turns it into a drinking challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It’s the end of another long hunt. This one took about two weeks to finally bag the tricky little suckers. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack make it back into the bunker and collectively collapse on various pieces of furniture throughout the common space. No one has the energy to make it to their room for some peace and quiet even though they’ve been in too close of living quarters for far too long now and all they want is sleep in their own beds. It was a big win. Sleep beckons, but they know they are all actually going to want to celebrate in a few minutes with a cold beer. Well, right after just a fewwwww minutes rest here…..

Jack is the first one to stir, pushing up off his couch space to grab a glass of water, chug it down, refill it, and take a seat quietly at the table. He eyes the others and decides to let them rest a bit more and turns to his phone to scroll through memes on twitter.

Cas is the next one up. His sees Jack and joins him but stops to put a hand on his shoulder as he passes by. He doesn’t notice it, but he’s been more human - fatherly with Jack recently.

“Hey, Jack”

“Hey, Cas”

It’s these exchanges that signal they aren’t exactly human.

“Glad to be home?” Cas asks just to make small talk.

“Yeah, of course. I’m exhausted, but I figure they’ll want to-”

“Have a cold one” they both finish together with a chuckle.

“Yeah, no doubt they will. I’m betting within the hour. I can’t believe we’ve saved the world countless times yet a gang of vamps wiped us out that bad” Cas chuckles again but with a little more exasperation in his voice.

“They were teens, Cas. Have you talked to human teens recently? They are crazy smart and terrifying so vampire teens are unsurprisingly good at what they do. It was hilarious to watch them throw jokes about your old bodies though ha!”

“We ain’t old!” Dean is up, and with that shouting so is Sam by the looks of it.

“Then come and drink your beer so you can go to bed grandpa” Jack is on fire. Apparently he learned a thing of two about teasing from the vamp teens.

Cas can’t help but smirk. “I mean, Dean, you’re not exactly young” he says while watching Dean make his way over to the kitchen.

“Gee, thank you Cas. How old are /you/ again?” He asked jokingly pointedly.

“Shhh. Guys let’s just drink. We’re all old. Jack, you don’t exactly look great for a two year old” Sam is able to get them all to laugh as he brings the first round from the fridge. They spend the next hour just chatting and laughing and relaxing in each other’s company. It’s oddly sickening how they actually enjoy spending this much time together. Maybe it’s something to do with knowing they have privacy of their own rooms waiting for them at the end of the night.

Sam is the first to bow out of the evening. “Beauty rest is necessary since we’re all so old” and leaves with a new book he picked up on the way back home. He’ll be up for hours reading.

Jack is next. He decides that now is the perfect time to try to create secret social media accounts, as one does while intoxicated. He’s determined to befriend people a little closer to his “age”.

Dean and Cas don’t budge. In fact they settle into a comforting silence as Dean falters just slightly while going to grab another round. He pushes his chair slightly closer to Cas when he comes back, on accident of course, his hands were full.

“God I’m tired” Dean says as he runs his hand down his face and nods.

“There’s nothing stopping you from going to sleep, Dean.” Cas reminds him matter of factly.

“No, no I’m good.”

“Dean? Just go to sleep. You’re drunk and we can do this any night. It’s not like we don’t live in the same bunker.”

Dean just stares at Cas in a way that the angel is running through what he just said to figure out why. Dean narrows his eyes and raises one brow, “I’m not even close to drunk. You wanna see drunk?” It sounds like a challenge more than anything.

“Not exactly” Cas tries his best to sound completely unimpressed as to not encourage Dean. He knows it’s useless. Dean downs his beer in 10 seconds and grabs Cas’ to start on it.

“Dean. Seriously, why are you doing this? Just go to bed. I’ll clean up” Cas tries to appease him, but in all honesty he doesn’t want either of them to move.

“Can’t keep up then, Cas?” Oh, it’s definitely a challenge now.

“I wasn’t interested in trying. But hell, fine Dean. Let me grab some more.” Cas goes to the fridge and takes out two more beers and drinks them before grabbing two more to bring to the table. “Okay we’re tied but no reason to chug. We’re not exactly on a schedule. And as Jack has informed us these bodies aren’t young.”

“Hangover Tuesday’s a comin’” Dean chuckles and they continue talking about nothing. About everything. About food and dreams and tv shows and fears and it’s like there’s nothing between them, they are completely at ease with one another and comfortable and it’s like teens at a sleepover loony with sleep deprivation but not giving in, but even more barriers broken down by alcohol.

Dean’s so past exhaustion and intoxicated enough that he starts swaying and bumps into Cas’ shoulder with his forehead. He decides to just stay there and laugh at nothing or at himself, he doesn’t really know. Maybe he’s laughing because he doesn’t know what’s happening but he knows he doesn’t want to move.

Cas move to nudge Dean upright but instead his hand just rests on Dean’s temple as he chuckles quietly. “Dean? What are you doing?”

“I don’t know but my head doesn’t spin as much here.”

Cas is somehow feeling the alcohol too and rests his chin atop Dean’s hair. “Okay, sounds good.” A silence follows maybe because they are both happy maybe they are too scared to move maybe because they don’t know what will happen when words come back. Thoughts are racing and no one moves. It’s silent in the bunker and seconds feel like hours. Cas barely starts to move his thumb in a circle on Dean’s temple. Barely. Wouldn’t be noticeable in an average setting. But Dean sits up, moves away, head spinning.

“Well, I think I’m good to go to bed now” and moves to stand up, except he falls back into his seat.

Cas doesn’t want to think too much but he swears he moved away from his touch. He does his best to hide the betraying look of disappointment on his face as he replies “Oh yeah? You can’t even stand up!” /Jokes. Hide behind the jokes, Cas, you’ve learned from the best/ he thinks.

Dean makes a move to stand again, stumbles and grabs the table. Cas stands to help steady him but he’s drunk too and more falls against him than anything. They both laugh. They stand up ‘steadying’ each other and move toward the bedrooms. They make it to Dean’s bed and they are still pretending to help each other and Cas delivers Dean to his bed.

“There. You made it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I was the one helping you” he yawns “but how will you make it to your room?”

Cas stands to prove he’s fine but falls onto the bed “You may have a point” instead he just falls back entirely onto the bed. “I die here tonight” /jokes/ but he can’t move.

Dean falls back too so they are both laying across the bed sideways. “That’s fine. This is fine. We’re fine” and he’s already drifting into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commence Old Man Hangover

The sun is blazing into the room with such intensity it has to be near 10am when Dean stirs awake. He takes a good 5 seconds to make sure he’s still alive before taking in his environment. His head is pounding and this sun situation is not making things any easier. He groans as he rubs his eyes with both hands and leaves them there to block out the bright light. Dean then freezes when his memory of how the night ended catch up to his current being. /Cas/ he thinks and every so slowly peaks through a crack in between his fingers as to not let too much light through to avoid vomiting on the man who may or may not be lying next to him. Correction, who is indeed lying next to him, eyes closed, earbuds in. Dean can just make out the thumping of the bass. They are about 3 inches apart, so it seems to be safe. Dean’s mind is reeling trying to think of any fuck ups he could have committed last night but can’t think of anything too damaging.

  
Then he remembers basically cuddling against Cas in his drunkeness at the table last night. /shit/ he thinks, but then quickly comes his his own defense /at least that’s typical drunken behavior, right? Would have done that to anyone/ yup, no harm no foul. Except then he also remembers Cas meeting his touch with his hand. His face. And Dean could have sworn Cas had been massaging his temple. Could have sworn. But maybe he was just imagining it. He remembers jumping up. /oh there it is/ Dean thinks, confirming he did indeed fuck up. Again he defends his actions using drunkeness as an excuse, but he can’t help but think that he didn’t jolt away because he was drunk and tired, he jolted away for another reason entirely that he doesn’t want to think about. Why? Fear? Want? Confusion? Lines? Dean doesn’t know and is 100% done thinking about this right now.

  
He closes the tiny gap in his fingers and still doesn’t move. Nothing that happened is too damaging and can’t be whisked away. Ignore emotions and feelings, it’s the only way to get through life without stress and chick flick moments, Dean has learned the hard way. He can’t afford to think about this, so he’s practicing emptying his mind, completely clearing it. The internet calls this meditation, but Dean calls it survival. Clear it out, forget it, act like it never happened, move the fuck on. Done. Now, bacon.

  
He stirs and sluggishly pushes himself up onto his elbows, but still mostly laying down. He grimaces as he opens his eyes and turns to Cas again. He’s met with a blank gaze at him. Cas is looking, maybe even measuring him, but he can’t actually figure out what that angel is thinking. Judging probably. Remembering Dean’s fuck ups from last night perhaps? /Avoid, deflect, joke./ “Jack was right, little fucker. Maybe my old man bod can’t handle the alcohol anymore. Ha!” Dean is struggling to vocalize over his scratchy, dry voice.

  
Cas doesn’t laugh. Doesn’t even smile. Just continues with that intense, blank stare. “What?” Dean probably shouldn’t ask, but he does.

  
It takes a minute, but Cas finally reacts. His face breaks out with a smirk. “You’re alive.” a pause “I’m honestly impressed.” another tick “10 more minutes and I was going to call it.” a chuckle.

  
“Ha. ha. Very funny”

  
“You want bacon and coffee? or want me to heal you up fast?” Cas moves his two fingers up into the space between their faces as if he’s moving to heal him but pauses midway.

  
“No. nope. No angel cheats. I made this choice and I will suffer the due consequences.” Dean stands up and waves away Cas’ hand, bumping their arms together with the movement. Dean immediately regrets the quick movements. This is one bad hangover and today should already be chalked up to a waste. Dean takes a moment to steady himself while facing Cas.

  
“So, bacon and coffee then?” Cas’ smirk has tripled. He stands up, grabs Dean’s shoulder and squeezes as he moves past him toward the kitchen. “I’ll bring your coffee in a few minutes. Give me like 15 for the bacon. Pancakes too?” Cas shouts back.

  
“Only if you promise to stop shouting!” Dean calls back.

  
Sam laughs from the hallway and peeks his head in “Goodmorning, Sunshine!” Sam manages to laugh out then continues on his way and calls at the top of him lungs “HEY CAS! DOUBLE THAT BACON!” and he continues laughing, knowing he probably won’t even touch the bacon.

  
“Bitch” Dean mumbles and cringes.

  
“JERK” Sam calls back even though there’s no way he could have heard Dean. Dean can’t help but laugh. He moves to the bathroom and starts to attempt to get ready for the day, or at least put in minimal effort.

 

 

……

 

 

Dean eventually joins Sam, Jack, and Cas at the kitchen table where they are all laughing and smiling, Cas standing at the stove while Sam and Dean are spread out more than should be possible at the table, legs on chairs, ultimate relaxation. Dean slumps into a chair groaning. If it was a hint for them to be quiet, they either didn’t get it or just chose to do the opposite.

 

In this exact moment Dean wishes he could teleport far, far away from his so called loving little family and become a hermit alone in a cabin in the woods with Baby. A second later he knows he wouldn’t trade them for the world, but a little gentle quiet wouldn’t hurt anybody.

 

Dean reaches for a plate of bacon and Cas slides fresh and hot pancakes on his plate just as he’s bringing the plate close. “Now that’s what I call some quality service” Dean states, smiling at the food before turning to meet Cas’ eyes, making sure /joke/ is very apparent in his facial expressions. The last thing Dean has ever wanted is for Cas to feel like the Winchester’s little servant angel boy. But he is the best cook. Probably from all the nights he doesn’t sleep and gets bored with so much Netflix.

  
“I’m nobody’s servant” Cas replies moving back to the stove, full knowing Dean’s teasing intentions (it’s more of a gut reaction response at this point), and full knowing that boy would revert back to surviving on greasy diner burgers that clog his arteries the second Cas even thought about stopping his cooking. Not that Dean isn’t a good cook himself; he actually makes better bacon, but on days like today there would be no chance for him to get everything going in the kitchen. Cas actually smirks over the stove thinking about that. Dean can’t even sit at this table without complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid afternoon hits hard.

Mid afternoon hits hard. Dean has been spread out across most of one couch with his cell phone propped on his chest scrolling ‘dank memes’ or whatever the hell he heard those kids say in the grocery store. Sam slumped diagonally across the comfiest chair in the place with a book somehow looking ridiculous with limbs dangling in every direction while simultaneously looking like the most relaxed human to ever exist. Jack in sitting on the floor propped against the front of another chair, headphones in, using the coffee table to house at least seven different junk foods and three sodas, rendering the actual chair unusable. At one point he was actually laying with his head under the table and feet propped up on the couch, so as Cas reentered the living room area (or what they’ve deemed as such) after tidying up his room (“who does that?” Dean questioned when Cas mentioned it at breakfast), he wasn’t about to risk Jack throwing his feet in his face. These boys aren’t going to do much of anything all day. By the looks of it a movie night might even be a challenge.

Cas takes in the scene ahead of him and as there really isn’t any other seating option he gently pushes Dean’s feet off the last cushion of the couch so he can sit down. The touch startles Dean who jumps slightly and looks around his phone.

“Oh hey you.” Dean greets Cas with a quiet, scratchy voice.

“Hello Dean.” Cas says with a slight smile as he takes a seat opening his laptop.

“How’d the tidying go? Does your room ‘spark joy’ now?” Dean pulls a teasing smirk obviously trying to get a response from the angel.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I feel very relaxed in there now.” Cas had binged Marie Kondo’s tidying up series on Netflix before the hunt and brought it up at dinner. No one has let him live it down since.

Sam chuckles from behind his book but doesn’t look up. Jack seems to be oblivious that Cas is even there as his eyes are closed and he’s munching on Doritos.

“Good.” Dean replies, eyes back to scrolling.

/what? That’s it? No more teasing? He must really be out of it./ Cas thinks.

“... you can do my room next” Dean finishes. /There it is./

“Very funny Dean. I think you are fully capable of cleaning your own room. I’m not your ser-”

Dean chuckles, interrupting Cas “I know, I know. I just don’t know all the fancy tricks you learned from your Netflix education. I might need some help.” oooo, he is on right now.

“Well I can inform you of the process I learned if you would actually listen.” Cas is not taking the bait of Dean’s teasing, but really Dean could reorganize. It’s getting a bit chaotic in there.

“Naw, I’m better learning on the go. I’m not the academic type, Cas, that’s Sam.” Cas could have sworn Sam’s eye pop over his book for a split second to check in on their conversation at the mention of his name, but he doesn’t meet his eyes so he could have imagined it.

“Dean, I happen to know you are quite intelligent.” He swears Sam’s mouth pulls up into the slightest smile.

“Well shucks, Cas. But I really don’t want to sit through a lecture on how to clean my room.”

“... well I suppose I can show you by example. But I’m not cleaning your room. I’ll guide and supervise”

“Professor Castiel, tidying master” Dean full body laughs and props up against the arm of the couch and brings his feet back to the cushion, an inch from Cas’ leg.

“Dean, I won’t do anything if you’re going to be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like…” Cas just gestures to all of Dean.

They both are laughing now. Cas smacks Dean’s legs. “You’re on your own, Winchester.”

“Aww come on, Cas!” Dean jokingly begs.

Cas stands and moves to the kitchen. He raises his voice a bit “Anyone want anything??” He’s met with three ‘yeah’s but no specifics.

 

When Cas is out of the room Sam dramatically eyerolls in Dean’s direction. “Oh my god, you two”

“What?” Dean feels his skin warming at the accusation “Us two what?”

“I mean…” Sam raises his eyebrows and curls his mouth into a smile that reads ‘really??’

“What Sam??” Dean is ultra aware of every inch of space he’s occupying, of every second that just happened, of every touch, of every laugh. His entire body feels flushed. His ears tingle. He feels like a fucking twelve year old who got caught with a crush. He cannot comprehend why his body has this immediate physical reaction. It’s not like anything happened. They were literally just joking like they always do.

“Nothing” Sam does his characteristic single chuckle and turns back to his book.

“Sam… what are you on about?” Dean is not about to let it go until he clears the air.

“Nothing!....” Sam rolls his eyes again “...You are just… loud and… I have a headache. So shut up!” It seems forced, fake, like complete and utter bullshit, but Dean can’t afford to read into it. He wasn’t flirting. /oh shit was that flirting?/ It was just a conversation. Nothing more. He was teasing Cas about his silly show, that’s all. / _ kids tease when they have crushes _ /. Dean’s mind is disobeying him. /shut up/ he thinks to his own mind. Great. He’s losing it. He needs a nap.

“Sorry. I’ll be quiet. Take something for the headache.” Great cover. Dean’s mind is racing and he turns back to scroll his phone but his eyes are slightly glazed over not really focusing on the screen.

\------

 

After what Dean feels like is an hour of Sam staring at him  _ through  _ his book and Dean focusing too hard on trying to act completely normal, Cas brings back a platter of pizza rolls and beer.

“Oh thank god” Dean didn’t mean to say out loud.

Cas freezes and smiles right at Dean, “nope, just one of his angels” and sets the platter next to Jack’s hoard. “I know you all are  _ going through it  _ right now, but anyone up for a movie night?”

Jack has taken his headphones out at the sight (or smell?) of pizza rolls. “Actually I feel fantastic. I just didn’t want to bother anyone.” He seems chipper with a grin taking up most of his face. Jack continues, “I know you don’t like angel tricks, so I let you suffer like you want, but I’ve been catching up on your music lists.” Jack puffs his chest, so proud. Dean and Sam both ask him what he’s been listening to, what he likes, give him their glowing approval. After the conversation subsides, Jack turns to Cas. “I like your idea of movie night. But actually I got this advertisement for a new game and was wondering if we can try it out. It looks fun.”

“Sure that sounds good to me” Cas affirms without any questions.

With that Jack disappears with the sound of wings flapping and reappears before Dean can get out “What’s the game?” 

When Sam processes the box he just starts laughing so hard he starts to cry. He’s bent over doubled, one hand on his chest, the other his knee. “Oh… Oh yes we are definitely playing this tonight.”

Dean is suspicious of Sam’s wild laughter. He grabs the box to inspect it more closely. “Ha ha no. Nope, not gonna happen.” Dean shoves the box back into Jack’s hands and grabs a beer instead. “No.” It’s that game where you put the plastic piece in your mouth and try to say phrases.

Sam grabs a beer too and eggs him on “Oh no Dean, you are 100% playing. We all are. We could use a good laugh in here.” Dean knows Sam is not going to let this go… Dean sighs so dramatically throwing his head back to look toward the ceiling, takes a big swig of beer, and settles back into the couch. He rubs his palm on his temple. His own headache was mostly gone but it’s threatening to return real fast. He knows he’s going to need a lot more beer in him to make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! hi! I honestly didn't expect anyone to read this. I hope you are enjoying my little story. :] Game night will be up next!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this during Camp NaNo. It's a wip. I hope you enjoy :]


End file.
